theleagueoffandomcom-20200214-history
The Mug Of... 2008/2009
Seedings Results Group stage In the following tables: *'Pld' = total games played *'W' = total games won *'D' = total games drawn (tied) *'L' = total games lost *'F' = total points scored (for) *'A' = total points conceded (against) *'D' = points difference (F−A) *'Pts' = total Points accumulated The teams placed first and second (shaded in green) qualified to the Round of 16. The team placed third in each group qualified for The Saucer Of... 2008/2009. The team placed last in each group let their friends down, let their family down, but most of all let themselves down. Group A In a group containing League Of... everpresents, a confident start was made to the 08/09 Mug Of... by Andy 'gautface' Thornton. Three wins put him comfortably through and left the others to fight out for second and third. With the other three teams all beating eachother it came down to goal difference and it was top seeds The Gokettes who came out on top after their convincing win over the bottom placed Pesters. Inter Rogative boss and creater of the Saucer Of... will claim that he once again deliberately qualified for his own competition securing that 3rd spot. Group B Newcomers Mochyn Du United could do nothing to stop their early elimination as experienced campaigners Wooding & Cole qualified for the last 16 with Elliot seemingly unfazed by the new 'transfer penalty' rules enforced on this year's competition. Jonny Harper's superior goal difference gives him the Saucer Of... berth. Group C Rock bottom of group C came Alex Clarke, who must have fancied his chances against new kid on the block Jermaine Girard who pulled off a shock qualification to the last 16. Tykey's Mistermen will be disappointed not to have qualified from a relatively easy group but there was no such issues for Chantal Ward who topped her group for the second year running. Group D Rivals Bold & Wills once again find themselves pitted against one another in the Mug Of... group stages, this time with Wills coming out on top. This didn't stop Bold's progression to the next round as both sides saw off the challenge of debutant Dave Lu and Llanelli enthusiast Phil Jones. Group E No shocks in Group E as the top seeded Badgers cantered into the next round. In an all Porthcawl lineup Sally Chubb missed out on 2nd spot to neigbour Bob Owen but overcame Giles to qualify for the Saucer Of... (which she would go on to win) Group F League Of... runner up Jonathan Chubb and Cup Of... holder Tom Hatley found themselves in a tough group alongside the dangerous Filipe NoSilva, but both secured qualification. NoSilva finding himself in the Saucer Of... once again after a disappointing debut performance from Jav Chowdhury's Its Business Time. Group G Touted by some as 'The group of Life' and fuelling some rumours about the randomness of the draw. Organiser and top seed Dan Chubb found himself alongside some unfancied teams. The once dangerous Sagar, a husk of the manager he once was and Jamie Graham still finding management from the USA difficult progression was relatively easy for both Dan and cousin Owen Davies. Group H In the defence of his first ever trophy John Bull qualified comfortably for the eighth finals. The battle for second place was a family affair between the Osbornes. No not Ozzie and Jack, but Nigel and Rhys with father overcoming son to make the last 16. Michael Booth eliminated at this early stage on pts difference. The Saucer Of... Third place in the group qualified for The Saucer Of... 2008/2009 - Check out how that went down Knockout stage In the round of 16 we saw big name exits of Jack Chubb (once again to his nemesis Tom Hatley) and Christian Bold. With holder Red Bulls convincingly progressing alongside other fancied side Sproat lake. They were due to meet in the Quarter Finals however and so only one could progress - and this was Jonathan Chubb who won a tight game 60-56. Top Seeds Chantal and Dan Chubb also fell at the last 8 hurdle with Tom Hatley eliminating the Chubb brothers in consecutive rounds. Tom didn't get a chance to play the eldest Chubb as in spite of Hatley's win over Andy Thornton, the J-Dogg was defeated by Al Straight? in the other semi final. So the Mug Of... final saw the Saucer Of... holder vs the Cup Of... holder and it was Tom who came out on top - a 52-46 winner. The part-time financial advisor, part-time cockney pirate with another bit of silverware under his belt in his fledgeling career.